


Willow

by Emmeebee



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: A character study of sorts into Willow's arc in seasons six and seven.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Willow

Your worst mistakes and darkest deeds, the people you hurt, their haunting pleas…

Stealing that memory felt harmless  
because you were already in way too deep  
that you didn’t register it as betrayal,  
but forgiveness through force is so cheap.  
Your deepest regret is that moment,  
using magic against her.  
What you wouldn’t give to go back now  
to undo your sin when she didn’t concur.  
How could you do that to someone you loved?

Your worst mistakes and darkest deeds, the people you hurt, their haunting pleas…

Your joyful reunion turned to heartbreak:  
splattered blood, glassy eyes, bullet hole.  
One senseless act cleaved you in two,  
leaving scars right down to your soul.  
Your heart as cold as her lifeless body,  
you sunk into the darkest depths,  
terrified by a future without her embrace  
or the comfort of her steady breath.  
What is life worth without her shining light?

Your worst mistakes and darkest deeds, the people you hurt, their haunting pleas…

Rage gave you the weapon and the warpath,  
promising a reprieve from the pain  
if only you killed those three boys,  
so you charged in with the zeal of crusade.  
Once blind to the allure of darkness,  
you succumbed with the love meant for her,  
flaying her murderer without remorse  
as though he could relinquish a cure.  
Can the stain on your soul ever come clean?

Your worst mistakes and darkest deeds, the people you hurt, their haunting pleas…

The memories stalk your dreams every night,  
and when you wake, the guilt chars your soul,  
its flames licking your heels, its smoke choking,  
ready to make you ash as its toll.  
It will steal your future if you let it,  
and flailing around only makes it all worse.  
Your only hope is to live with the heat  
and let time and tide take its course.  
Are you willing to push through and endure?

Your worst mistakes  
and darkest deeds,  
the people you hurt,  
their haunting pleas…

You’ve just got to live with the heat.


End file.
